Session 23
With Artyr gone, and the existence of their Hellpact piece apparent, the Bishop of Paelor suggests the party should be killed, however the association of Marsh Stormwatcher seems to save them. When all the Church members have left, the friendly neighbourhood Tiefling crimelord reappears and asks them what happened. Telling him, he warns the party not to let anyone in the city know that they assisted in giving a piece of the hellpact to a devil, lest they be executed. Heeding his warning, they proceed to the _____ Scoundrel and have an orb of concentrated residium thrown at them, compliments of the Javian Alumni and the coach driver (who is a wight). Carri Ghosthat and Marsh Stormwatcher are the only ones who fail to get out of the way, however a roguish auditor steps through a dimension door and shields them before they are hit by the blast. He introduces himself as _____, and proceeds to place an arcane lock on Marsh Stormwater, and Glin Devilcall, also in an arcane lock, and (morgans new character) follow him through the door. He reveals he is looking for Zarcella, a mage kidnapped by the Javian Alumni, as he is the only one allowed to incarcerate her, and quite unsutbly enlists the party's help with no promise of reward, however it does present a chance for the party to deal with Quora and Narth, and rescue Yona Nighteye, Vellows Apprentice, who Marsh Stormwatcher so trustingly let the later Javian Alumni kidnap. A alchemist mage known as Prismia is also mentioned, and is suspected to be tied to the kidnapping of Zarcella, and was rumoured to be selling residium to addicts in Crownhaven. :It is to here they travel, and along the way they notice a weary traveller is following them. Kronon and Twigbeard confront him, and they discover that he is a priest of the Abbey dedicated to Paelor, near Crownhaven, and he has been instructed to follow them and report back to Quora. They hear that the abbey no longer gives to the poor, let him go, and proceed to the shifting town. Looking around, they first visit an office of The Architects, who run the town, and discover a 1500 gold piece reward was out for Prismia. They then go to the Almsbroth Carriage, which apparently started up to help alleviate the influx of poor that were dependant upon the abbey. However they discover somethings not quite right. The carriage is run by Javian Alumni mages, and the soup is laced with residium, which was also being handed out in little packages. Taking a carriage they ambush a mage on his way to the apothecary/hostel for the poor, and discover Zarcella is being taken to the Whistling Wight, which was also connected to the Bishop of Baemut. Exploring all options, the party continues to the Apothecary/hostel for the poor and discover it is filled with bottles of residium and shambling poor people, and also find Yona being held. With some swift diplomacy, they rescue her and decide to investigate the abbey. Here, they find the abbot has been in contact with Quora, and after intimidating him a little bit they find her standing on the other side of a painting. She delivers two options to the party, leave the Javian Alumni to their work and Zarcella will be delivered to them, as well as Prismia will discontinue all operations and Marsh will receive his reward; entrance to the Mages Guild, or face her, Narth, possible mage reinforcements and monks. After debate, the party comes to a majority; turn a blind eye. Marsh Stormwatcher voted for his reward, Jerrol Twigbeard for his life, Kronon for his autonomy and Glin Devilcall for his continued survival. On the other hand, Lariel Wolfsmoon and (Morgans new character) voted to disrupt the Javian Alumni's plans and face her in battle, rather than let the Javian Alumni have their way, while Carri's vote was not counted as a majority was already reached. ::'The Golden Renaissance has already begun' - Quora (better quote that she actually said?) :Keeping to the decision of the party, they waited for five days in the Rusted Rail, hearing that all the poor had been massacred in the hostel and the Almsbroth Carriage. Then, on the fifth day Quora and Narth appear at the head of a procession of feeble and burnt people, with mage reinforcements behind them. To be continued.